The Girl and Her Mouse
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Terris never made a contract with her chain. They were born contracted to one another. Never left each other's side. But when Pandora finds them, and believes Terris to be in danger of becoming an illegal contractor, they're forced apart... Can they handle the separation?
1. Her Friend is a Mouse

**Jen here**

**ready for this?**

**cos i've been waiting to do dis! ~Ramen**

* * *

~My Friend is a Mouse~

_There's a lot about me you would never know..._

I began the song as usual. _"Got a secret..."_

_But he knows..._

The shadows began to sing back to me. _"Can you keep it...?"_

_He's always known..._

I smiled and sang back to the shadows. _"If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said..."_

_Because he was always there for me..._

_"Cos two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..."_

_He's my little friend._

I saw something stir in the shadows. "Morning Clocky. Sleep well?"

_My only friend..._

A boy my age stepped out from the shadows, showing his eyes that were long gone, replaced by a clock gear on his right, and glass on his left. "Slept like a little mouse!"

_My guardian..._

"You _are_ a mouse, Clockwork."

_My chain..._

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	2. I'm Not a Contractor

**It's Jen!**

**So here we goes!**

**Stupid Joke: i listen to Pandora as i write this ~Ramen**

* * *

~I'm Not a Contractor~

"So Terri, what are we doin today?" I giggled at Clockwork as he adjusted his hat while we walked down the street.

"I thought we might play with the little children..."

"Really?! Yippie!" He began skipping in circles around me, still managing to keep up with me as I walked.

"Heehee!" I looked up ahead. "Huh...?"

"Hm? What's wrong Terri?" He stopped skipping.

"Those people... they're looking right over here..." I pointed to the people, and I watched as the gear that replaced his right eye turned, and the glass that replaced his left shined, meaning he had sensed another chain.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up effortlessly. The people saw and started coming for us. Clockwork smiled cheerfully, in order to hide the rage he had stirring inside him. "Time to go!" With that, he bolted down the busy street, carrying me with ease.

No matter what we tried, they were gaining on us, and then a white haired man blocked our path and had grabbed me, pinning Clockwork to the ground within seconds. I struggled to get away, but it was useless. "Let me go! We haven't done anything! Why are you doing this?!"

The white haired man smiled at me. "Pardon me, but are you aware, Terris Ervan, that your friend here is a chain?"

"Yes, of course I know Clockwork is a chain! But I'm not a contractor!"

"How so?"

"Clockwork may be may be my chain but we never formed a contract!"

He frowned. "Then how is he your chain?"

"He's my chain because... because..."

Clockwork knew what I was going to say. "Terri, DON'T TELL HIM!" He looked at the man. "We'll go with you, just please, don't make her explain it like this..." The man pondered this, then nodded and let us go.

"It's a deal then! I'm Xerxes Break, at your service." He bowed. Then the other people arrived. "Ah, Raven~! You're so slow! I've already received cooperation from them."

The black haired man glared at him. "I lost Oz and the stupid rabbit... so I had to go get them before she got my master killed."

The girl huffed. "Seaweed head..."

The blonde boy smiled at me. "Hai there! I'm Oz, this is Alice, and that's Gil!"

"T-Terris Ervan... this is Clockwork..." Suddenly said chain turned into a mouse, and crawled up my sleeve, plopping onto my shoulder. "Did the running make you tired?" He simply nodded. "I'm sorry Clocky..."

_"It's fine! I just need some rest..."_

Xerxes smiled. "You'll rest plenty on the ride there..."

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	3. Sharon is Scary

**someone asked me to update, and i was so moved by their request, that i've decided to do just that!  
**

* * *

~Sharon is Scary~

I don't know for sure how long the ride was, mainly because Clockwork and I slept most of the way. Break, I think he was called, insisted we rode with him, which made Clockwork defensive. I myself was uncomfortable, but once I saw the black haired man, Gil, complain about riding with Alice, and Break laughing, I was sure he had a more ridiculous reason. When I woke up, Clockwork and I were snuggled together, which made me giggle softly.

"Miss Ervan, we're here..." Break said. As we stopped, I gently woke up Clockwork.

"Huh, where are we?" he mumbled, trying to keep his eye open. He wasn't fully awake and looked silly.

Oz ran up to us as we got out. "This is Sharon's mansion!"

I tilted my head questioningly. "Sharon?"

"Yeah! You'll meet her in a second. She's really nice."

* * *

As we entered to mansion, a girl was waiting for us. She smiled and walked over. "Welcome back Break, I hope you had no trouble," she said kindly.

Break nodded with a comical smile. "Mhm! Here's the girl and her chain riiiiiiight here!" He gestured to me and Clockwork.

The moment her eyes made contact with mine, I could tell something went off in her head. Quickly she, quite roughly, shoved Break out of the way and got really close to me, her eyes shining. "YOU'RE PERFECT!"

"Lady Sharon, what do you mean?" Break weakly asked. I felt really bad for him...

Sharon giggled. "Nothing, just something that should be kept between girls." She winked at me and Alice, who looked like a frightened cat at the gesture. Sharon, not noticing this, grabbed us both and ran up the stairs. "Have fun boys!"

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	4. Chapter 4

**im sorry for the late updates cos lately i either cant think of ideas or i cant find time to write so please accept my opologies if youd like yiu can help give me some inspiration**

**sincerly Jen Ramen**


End file.
